The Hero and The Wizard
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Hay un chico extraño en Hogwarts, dicen que si dices su nombre en voz alta estarás maldito de por vida. Si tienes sentido común no te acercaras a él. Pero por supuesto, todos sabian que Alfred no tiene sentido comun -Summary Fail- -Hogwarts!AU- -UsUk- -Adaptación-
1. Chapter 1

_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz, Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, El doujinshi "Hero and The Wizard" de __衣__( (: ) / / w w w.p i xi (v.) ne(t) / m emb e(r.) ph p?id = (615677)) , la traducción al inglés de este de gotchibi ( (:)( / /)g otc hib (i.) t umb m(/) p(o)st (/) 7 655 936 196 (/) he r(o-)and –(w)izard(-1)-us uk-h arr y-p ot te r-c ros so v e r) y este creo es mi disclaimer más largo a la fecha._

_**Advertencia:**__ fluff_

_Es fic está basado en el doujinshi "Hero and The Wizard", que consta de 2 partes y tristemente no se encuentra en español, la versión en inglés de la primera parte se encuentra en el disclaimer, FF es experto en borrar mis links así que si no pueden entrar me dicen._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, la mejor escuela de magia de Europa ¿Y por qué no? Del mundo entero, cada año recibe en sus aulas a un pequeño grupo de niños y niñas de once años provenientes de todos los rincones del Reino Unido. Todos estos con un gran poder mágico en su interior que les permite, luego de siete años de educación mágica, convertirse en magos y brujas. Sin embargo no todos los poderes son iguales y de vez en cuando aparecen niños que destacan por alguna razón, no siempre una buena razón.

La llegada de Arthur Kirkland a la escuela estuvo envuelta en la controversia, los padres de los otros niños habían inundado la oficina del director con cartas pidiendo que no se aceptase al niño, reclamando lo peligros que seria para los demás estudiantes el tenerlo cerca. Sin embargo la respuesta de este había sido clara "Es solo un niño de 11 años ¿Qué peligro puede haber en él?".

Pero eso no convenció a nadie, las pruebas eran amplias, no era necesario ni mencionarlo. Si el director no hacía nada, los padres tendrían que proteger a sus hijos… ese año un hubo niño que subiera al expreso de Hogwarts sin oír la advertencia "Hagas lo que hagas no te acerques al niño rubio de las cejas gruesas, esta maldito".

De camino a la escuela por primera vez Arthur pudo apreciar por primera vez lo que sería de ese momento en adelante su experiencia escolar, se repitió que estaba bien, que era lo mejor. Solo buscó un compartimiento vacío y sacó un libro, estaba seguro que nadie lo interrumpiría en todo el viaje. Llegando al castillo el guardabosques los recibió con un potente grito de "Los de primer año por aquí" y los embarcó en pequeños botes de 4 personas, de más estaba decir que los otros 3 no parecían muy cómodos de viajar con él.

Llegada la hora de la selección de las casas se le hiso un nudo en el estómago, sabia como seria, los llamarían por su nombre para probarse el sombrero seleccionador quien lo enviaría a alguna de las cuatro casas. Pero al llegar a la K, notó que su nombre no estaba. Por fin suspiró tranquilo mientras esperaba que todos los demás pasaran. Una vez fue el único alumno sin seleccionar con un gesto se le indicó pasar. El sombrero deliberó largamente, demasiado para Arthur que no podía evitar notar las miradas de toda la escuela fijas en él. Finalmente el sombrero vociferó: "Slytherin" y pudo correr a sentarse en la esquina más alejada de la mesa.

Superado eso el resto del año no fue mayor problema, todo fue de acuerdo a lo planeado por poco más de un año, iba a sus clases y estudiaba como un estudiante normal, aun sabiendo que no lo era… después de todo la mayoría de los niños no tenían dormitorios privados o clases especiales con el director, pero para él estaba bien, no quería problemas así que el no tener que relacionarse con nadie le iba bien.

Sin embargo la calma no duró eternamente, cierta noche durante su segundo año en Hogwarts volvía a su cuarto luego de una reunión especialmente larga con el director cuando escuchó un ruido extraño en un pasillo, algo así como un sollozo.

En medio de la oscuridad se encontró a otro muchacho, debía bordear su edad, quizás un año más o menos. Con aquella iluminación solo lograba distinguir los ojos azules y el cabello claro.

-¡Gracias al cielo! Me perdí camino a mi dormitorio… ¿También tú? Volvamos juntos por favor- pidió el chico hecho un mar de lágrimas aferrándose a la mano de Arthur como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

-Está bien, te acompañaré… pero suelta mi mano

-¡No!... quiero decir no hasta que lleguemos

-Ten algo de valor, si no mal recuerdo eres un Gryffindor

-…Soy valiente solo que…

-Deja de lloriquear y muévete.

Lo dejó a un par de metros de su sala común y desapareció sin siquiera despedirse, dispuesto a no volver a ver a ese chico nunca más. Era mejor fingir que era un fantasma o algo así, después de todo con esa oscuridad lo más seguro era que ni siquiera hubiese visto su cara.

Sin embargo se equivocó, al día siguiente durante el desayuno pudo escuchar la voz de aquel muchacho, solo que ya no se oía aterrorizada, es más resultaba ruidosa y sumamente confiada.

-¡Hey! ¡Eres el niño de anoche!- comentó señalándolo. Algo azorado se vio obligado a abandonar el lugar a paso rápido, sin embargo el otro lo siguió- ¿Por qué huyes? También lo hiciste ayer… cuando volviste a tu dormitorio… quería agradecerte lo que hiciste pero de repente no estabas y pensé que te había pasado algo- solo entonces dejo de avanzar, esa frase lo había dejado pasmado- …¡Al fin! ¡Gracias por todo! No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que me encontraras… tenía mucho miedo, no hubiese sido capaz de volver sin ti.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, nunca en todo su vida había escuchado algo así, alguien se alegraba de su presencia… era demasiado para soportarlo. Solo le quedaba escapar, no podía seguir corriendo riesgos.

Durante los días siguientes se la pasó escondiéndose del otro niño, no importaba lo que hiciese él aparecía preguntando su nombre e intentando darle conversación, ni siquiera estaba seguro de como hacía para nunca perderlo de vista.

-¡Detente! ¡Dime tu nombre!- exigió acorralándolo contra uno de los árboles que marcaban la entrada al bosque prohibido.

-Realmente eres persistente… ¡Deja de perseguirme!

-No hasta que me lo digas, estoy harto de decirte "tú"

-Llevas un mes en esta escuela, ¿En serio no has oído los rumores? Dicen que quien sea que diga mi nombre estará maldito… y es verdad

-¡Con que eso es! La verdad es la primera vez que escucho eso, pero ¿qué más da? ¡Quiero saber cómo te llamas!

-¡No es ninguna broma!- gritó perdiendo la compostura- ¡Gente ha muerto por decirlo!...

-¡Yo me llamo Alfred Jones!

-¡Escucha lo que te digo!

-¡Esta bien!… vine a Hogwarts para convertirme en un héroe…no dejaré que una maldición me gane

No entendía como podía decir algo así tan tranquilo, más aun cuando tan solo unas cuantas noches atrás lo había encontrado llorando desconsoladamente por haberse perdido. No era posible que le hablase tan tranquilo y sonriente sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba

-Vamos, puedes decirme tu nombre…

-…Ar….-susurró entre dientes, queriendo creer que él chico tenía razón, convenciéndose que no pasaría nada, después de todo mientras Alfred no lo repitiese no pasaría nada ¿o sí? Había comprendido que el chico no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

-¡No puedo oírte!

-…Arthur… Kirkland….ese es mi nombre

-Un gusto conocerte, Arthur- le respondió estrechando su mano con una sonrisa aún mayor.

Si había creído que el chico de primer año dejaría de seguirlo luego de darle lo que quería, se había equivocado terriblemente, de hecho estaba peor que antes. Cada mañana en el comedor los saludaba con un afectuoso "Buenos días, Arthur" que siempre era seguido por un reclamo por parte del otro pidiéndole que no lo gritara. Si es que dijera su nombre no era suficientemente malo, insistía en sentarse junto a él en todas las comidas ignorando el hecho de que eran de casas diferentes o que la razón de que nadie se sentara ahí era porque todos evitaban el contacto con Arthur.

Ya que Alfred era un año menor, no tenían clases juntos pero el más joven no perdía ocasión de buscarlo en cada rato libre que tuviesen. Y se dedicaba a relatarle en detalle cada suceso de su día.

-¡La mayoría de las clases son demasiado difíciles! Pero vuelo fue realmente divertido…a que a ti también te gustaba esa asignatura Arthur- comentó cierto día mientras los dos chicos descansaban a la sombra de un árbol.

-…en realidad no me gusta mucho volar en escoba… quizás con alas seria distinto…

-¡Lo he decidido, Arthur! Probaré para el equipo de Quidditch

-¡Pero debes ser realmente bueno para eso! Además los de primero no pueden jugar

¿En qué momento se habían vuelto amigos? Ninguno estaba seguro y tampoco se molestaron en averiguarlo. Siguieron así por bastante tiempo, pero Arthur nunca dejó de estar preocupado, Alfred había dicho su nombre tantas veces… y sin embargo seguía vivo. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que cortar las cosas por lo sano, quería a Alfred y deseaba mantenerlo a salvo pero por otro lado no lograba convencerse de romper las relaciones con él. Podía sonar egoísta sin embargo era feliz teniendo un amigo. Por eso mismo decidió comentarlo en una de sus reuniones con el director.

-Tu poder mágico crece día a día, estarás de acuerdo en que es más importante que nunca que tengas mucho cuidado de controlarte al hacer magia.

-Sí, señor

-…Además deberás trasladarte a un nuevo dormitorio, habrá que aumentar el sistema de defensa

-lo entiendo… señor…

-Quieres hablarme sobre Alfred, ¿no es así? He visto que se han vuelto muy buenos amigos

-Lo siento profesor

-Me alegra-respondió palmeándole la cabeza afectuosamente- será mejor que te marches, tengo la impresión de que alguien ya habrá notado tu ausencia

-Buenas noches profesor

Salió del lugar con miles de ideas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, el director no se había enfadado pero Arthur sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, que estaba poniendo en peligro a la única persona que se preocupaba por él.

-¡Por fin te encuentro!- una conocida voz interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¿Dónde estabas? Recorrí todo el castillo como tres veces.

-Por ahí…

-…está bien, quería contarte que no iré a casa por las vacaciones.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué me dijiste que no irías a tu casa por navidad así que quise quedarme contigo, Arthur.

Una lagrima cayó por el rostro del mayor, no pudo evitarlo, cuando Alfred decía esas cosas dejaba de importarle el ser egoísta, no podía imaginar lo que se sentiría volver a estar solo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-_

_Sé que llevo desaparecida un buen tiempo… pero la U me ha consumido la vida, pero para variar empieza la época de exámenes y las ideas se agolpan en mi mente (tengo varios más pero ninguno completo) así que aprovechando un ratito libre que tuve decidí terminar esta adaptación de uno de mis doujinshis favoritos (además hace mucho que quería escribir en este UA , la idea de esos dos en Hogwarts simplemente me encanta)_

_Espero que les haya gustado, el capi 2 viene mañana o pasado, ¡No olviden dejar reviews! ¡bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz, Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, El doujinshi "Hero and The Wizard" de __衣__( (: ) / / w w w.p i xi (v.) ne(t) / m emb e(r.) ph p?id = (615677)) , la traducción al inglés de este de gotchibi ( (:)( / /)g otc hib (i.) t umb m(/) p(o)st (/) 7 655 936 196 (/) he r(o-)and –(w)izard(-1)-us uk-h arr y-p ot te r-c ros so v e r) y este disclaimer es exactamente igual al del capi anterior_

_**Advertencia:**__ fluff, drama, si leyeron el doujinshi ya saben que._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Tres años habían pasado desde esa primera navidad en que Alfred había permanecido en el colegio solo para hacer compañía a su nuevo amigo, y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Ya no eran niños de 11 años y quizás desde que Alfred había entrado al equipo de Quidditch y Arthur debía prepararse para sus T.I.M.O.S ya no se veían tanto pero seguían siendo los mejores amigos.

Arthur casi no podía creer que Alfred no hubiese atraído la maldición sobre si luego de 3 años diciendo su nombre a diario, lo hacía feliz pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

-¡Tienes que ver esto, Arthur!- había anunciado nada más encontrarlo esa mañana de 25 de diciembre para luego sin más aviso agarrarlo de una muñeca y arrastrarlo a un pasillo desierto.

-Eso dolió… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente fuerte?- se quejó sobando con cuidando su brazo su antebrazo

-Tenía que buscar un lugar donde nadie nos viese-se excusó- ¡mira!

Cuando el mayor levantó la vista no había nada ni nadie ahí, estaba solo, Alfred simplemente se había ido.

-¿Alfred?... ¿Dónde fuiste?- preguntó con cautela intentando sin ningún éxito no pensar en lo que podía haber ocurrido - ¡ALFRED!

-¡Estoy aquí!-respondió el más joven dejando ver su rostro que flotaba en el aire sin aparentemente estar unido a un cuerpo- recibí una capa de invisibilidad de regalo de navidad- explicó sonriendo

-…..

-¿Sigues molesto? Lo siento

-…Eres un idiota….-contestó sin siquiera mirarlo

-Te pedí perdón….

-Estúpido…Creí que la maldición se había activado….-no quería mostrar lo dolido que estaba pero la sola idea de que algo le hubiese pasado a su amigo por su culpa lo hacía sudar frio.

-En verdad lo siento… no quería… Arthur, todo está bien…no iré a ninguna parte-no hubo respuesta pero el mayor se giró a verlo sin parecer molesto en absoluto., solo asustado. Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír, era tal como la noche que se habían conocido, solo que esta vez los papeles se habían invertido- volvamos al comedor, ¡Muero de hambre!

No volvieron a mencionar el tema y solo se dedicaron a disfrutar el resto del día. Comieron hasta ya no ser capaces tragar otro bocado, hicieron una guerra de bolas de nieve y un hombre de nieve que encantaron para que hiciera una reverencia cada vez que alguien pasara junto a él. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche nuevamente.

Se separaron cerca de la torre de Gryffindor y Arthur se dirigió a su dormitorio, abrió la puerta secreta y una vez cerrada por fin suspiró tranquilo, otro día había pasado sin incidentes, su amigo seguía vivo.

-¡Increíble!-exclamó una voz a sus espaldas, cuando se giró se encontró nuevamente el rostro de Alfred flotando sin cuerpo

-¡BASTARDO IDIOTA! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Se supone que nadie tiene permitido entrar!-le gritó sumamente molesto

-entonces baja la voz… algún profesor podría oírnos- respondió en un susurro arrastrándolo al interior de la capa de invisibilidad- siempre quise ver tu cuarto, Arthur

-¿En que estabas pensando?

-¿"En que" preguntas?-sujetó el rostro del mayor entre sus manos y lo acercó hasta lograr unir sus labios con los de él- pensaba en ti, por supuesto… por qué… qué tú me….-un golpe por parte de su amigo interrumpió el resto de la declaración. Su rostro estaba rojo y los ojos vidriosos- …Perdóname, no quería incomodarte…

-No es eso- reclamó con una sonrisa sincera para luego depositar un casto beso en su mejilla. No necesitó más sabia que Alfred entendería que correspondía sus sentimientos, solo no estaba acostumbrado a al contacto con otras personas.

Arthur sabía que no debía confiarse, que probablemente había desatado lo peor de su maldición, pero no podía evitarlo, lo hacía feliz.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses. Todo iba bien, demasiado bien no podía evitar repetirse Arthur. Todo hasta esa tarde de primavera…

-¿No vienes a cenar?-preguntó el menor mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el gran comedor

-No, hay un unicornio herido en el bosque y el director me pidió que lo buscase

-¿E iras solo?

-Pues si

-De ninguna manera… yo voy también- al ver que el otro intentaba rebatir añadió- si uso la capa nadie me verá, no te preocupes.

Se adentraron en aquel lugar supuestamente prohibido para todos los estudiantes, una vez estuvieron seguros no serían avistados Alfred guardó la capa en su mochila y tomó la mano de Arthur para seguir avanzando por el misterioso lugar.

Les tomó un par de horas dar con el unicornio, poco antes de salir del castillo habían notado nubes oscuras en el cielo y en ese momento en plena noche se había desatado la tormenta dejándolos casi en completa oscuridad. Estaban empapados hasta los huesos pero ninguno se quejaba, solo avanzaban en silencio.

-¿No tienes miedo?-preguntó el mayor en cierto momento, tanto silencio lo estaba enloqueciendo

-No, ¿tu si?

-Claro que no… ¡mira ahí está! Anunció adelantándose un poco.

Sabiendo que a aquellas criaturas no les gustaban mucho los humanos Alfred permaneció a una distancia prudencial mientras Arthur lo curaba. Casi había acabado cuando un fuerte trueno asustó al unicornio haciéndolo huir más aun en las profundidades del bosque.

-No creo que valga la pena seguirlo- declaró volteándose justo en el momento para ver como un rayo surgía en el cielo y bajaba para impactar justo sobre su acompañante- ¡AL! ¡ALFRED!- corrió hacia el cuerpo inconsciente ahora recostado sobre la hierba, se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a zarandearlo, sabía que si lograba despertarlo podría llevarlo de vuelta al colegio para que lo curaran- ¡Vamos Al! Muévete… no puedes morir…. Al… ALFRED-llamaba mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, no conocía hechizos de sanación, siempre le habían dicho que sus poderes estaban más allá de los de cualquier mago normal, pero ¿de qué le servían si no le permitían salvar la vida de la única persona importante para él?

El menor apenas si respiraba, no duraría mucho más, era claro.

-Ar…Arthur-susurró pero no emitió más sonido, el aludido acercó un oído a su pecho solo para apreciar como el corazón estaba a punto de detenerse.

-Todo es mi culpa… mía y de mi estúpida maldición…. Pero lo enmendaré, te lo prometo-ya sin poder contener el llanto rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar aquel pequeño reloj de arena que el director le hubiese dado tiempo atrás

"_Esto es un giratiempo, te permite volver al pasado y alterar el futuro"_

Había dicho, no había tenido necesidad de usarlo antes pero si estaba en lo correcto podría salvar a Alfred

-Qué bueno que no lo dejé en el castillo…lo borraré todo… jamás te diré mi nombre… no nos volveremos amigos… no tendremos ningún tipo de relación en el futuro…todo será mejor desde el principio-a pesar de haber dicho hecho no lograba darse el valor para voltear el reloj y hacerlo- nunca te lo dije con palabras pero me hacía feliz que dijeras mi nombre… te amo… siento haberte arrastrado a esto… gracias Alfred-dio el primer giro al reloj, luego el segundo

-No…Arthur…-susurró el menor pero ya era muy tarde, con la tercera vuelta el reloj los regresó al momento de conocerse, solo unos niños de 11 y 12 años. Arthur volvió a oír los sollozos le causaban dolor en el corazón pero pasó de largo, buscó al fantasma de la casa de Gryffindor y le comentó sobre el niño perdido, él lo ayudaría a volver, Alfred estaría bien.

Pasó el tiempo nuevamente, las cosas fueron como lo esperado, Arthur estaba solo nuevamente, sabía que no podía permitir a nadie entrar a su vida nuevamente, así como no podía evitar mirar a Alfred al pasar por el pasillo, siempre tan feliz, rodeado de amigos, siendo felicitado por sus compañeros luego de cada partido de Quidditch, tampoco podía controlar los celos al verlo coquetear con alguna chica, lo extrañaba con todo su corazón pero era lo mejor para él.

_-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_No sabía que ya había una adaptación de este doujinshi pero me alegra que igualmente se dieran el tiempo de leer y les gustara. Sé que debí subirlo hace días pero no era capaz de acabarlo, los que me han leído antes sabrán que los finales trágicos no son lo mio, así que ya que este es el final del doujinshi decidí hacerle un epilogo(no me maten por eso) y no quería subir esto hasta no estar segura de cómo hacer el epilogo (la mayoría de las cosas que me salían se sentían forzadas así que me planteé modificar un poco este y al final parece que no lo voy a necesitar). No me comprometeré con fechas para el último capi pero espero que sea pronto._

_Espero no haberlos decepcionado, no olviden que si lo desean pueden dejar reviews, ¡bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Pareja: US/UK _

_Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz, Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, El doujinshi "Hero and The Wizard" de __衣__( (: ) / / w w w.p i xi (v.) ne(t) / m emb e(r.) ph p?id = (615677)) , la traducción al inglés de este de gotchibi ( (:)( / /)g otc hib (i.) t umb m(/) p(o)st (/) 7 655 936 196 (/) he r(o-)and –(w)izard(-1)-us uk-h arr y-p ot te r-c ros so v e r) y este disclaimer es exactamente igual al del capi anterior… aun cuando este capi no está basado en absoluto en el Doujinshi_

_Advertencia: Fluff por que amo el fluff… y es un poquito largo también._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¿Qué ocurre Alfred? ¡Apresúrate!- regañó la capitana del equipo Quidditch acercándose al distraído muchacho que caminaba detrás de sus compañeros a paso inusualmente lento, normalmente corría al campo.

Se dio un segundo para observar su entorno y pronto notó el problema del menor.

-¿De nuevo mirando al chico raro? ¿Qué te traes con él?

-No es nada, solo que a veces pienso que me sigue

-Le hablaste, ¿no es así?

-¡Claro que no!

-entonces… ¿no habrás hecho algo que pudiese ofenderlo?

-mmm… no creo

- En ese caso no se me ocurre que pueda tener en tu contra, pero sí sé que lo peor que puedes hacer es encararlo. Solo procura mantenerte alejado.

El otro dio una última mirada al muchacho rubio sentado en una esquina del pasillo, luego asintió y corrió para dar alcance a sus demás compañeros. No es que estuviese asustado, se había repetido mil veces que si ese chico realmente estuviese maldito no lo hubiesen admitido en la escuela en primer lugar. Pero no dejaba de ser extraño topárselo todo el tiempo, especialmente por la manera en que lo miraba.

Arthur levantó por fin la vista que tan forzosamente había mantenido pegada a aquel libro. Alfred lo había estado observando de nuevo, últimamente había adquirido esa molesta costumbre. Cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los del menor le causaba dolor. Y por si fuese poco no lograba dejar de encontrárselo en todas partes, no importaba que tanto intentara evitarlo, siempre estaba ahí. Parecía que el destino se burlaba de su sufrimiento.

Más de una vez había terminado considerando encerrarse en su cuarto los siguiente años pero sabía que aun siendo un estudiante especial le sería imposible. Debía asistir a clases, ir a comer, hacer deberes, etc.

Se quitó la delgada cadena que siempre colgaba de su cuello y fuertemente sujetó el giratiempo unido a ella con su mano, como si quisiese asegurarse que era real, que no lo había imaginado todo. Ya casi volvía a ser ese día que había arruinado su vida, realmente había pasado mucho tiempo, tanto que comenzaba a dudar de sus recuerdos.

Una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla cuando las memorias de esa realidad que nunca había llegado a ocurrir inundaron su mente, los besos, los abrazos, las sonrisas, uno y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con Alfred. No, era imposible haberse imaginado eso.

-¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí! El niño maldito está llorando- comentó una conocida voz burlona a sus espaldas. Debía haberse ganado el premio a la mala suerte, no había peor tortura para cualquier habitante de ese castillo que encontrarse a aquel poltergeist en un momento así.

-¡Aléjate Peeves! No estoy de humor para tus bromas

-¿Qué si no lo hago? ¿Me maldecirás? No es como si pudiese morir, mocoso… vamos, muéstrame tu gran poder.

El joven sintió la ira acumulándose en su interior, ese tono burlesco y algo condescendiente era demasiado para su autocontrol. Pero sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por las emociones negativas, no volvería a cometer ese error, se había prometido que nadie volvería a resultar herido por su culpa. Solo le quedaba huir. Simplemente se levantó y comenzó a correr. El poltergeist podía atravesar las paredes pero cabía la posibilidad de despistarlo si se alejaba bastante antes que lo notara.

Pasaron horas antes de que ya más relajado en la seguridad de su habitación notó que en su desesperada huida había olvidado todas sus pertenecías sobre la banca.

La práctica se había extendido hasta entrada la noche, se acercaba un partido importante y como la capitana le había dicho no podía darse el lujo de dejar de entrenar solo porque era tarde o hacia frio o llovía tanto que no lograba ver a través de sus lentes. No, esas no eran excusas.

Y debido a esto había terminado en tan molesta situación. Faltaban 10 minutos para el toque de queda y estaba de pie en la entrada del catillo, empapado hasta los huesos, intentando descifrar como hacer para llegar a su dormitorio sin ganarse una detención. Es decir aun si nadie lo encontraba mojaría el piso y al celador no le gustaría eso.

Pero debía haber una forma, después de todos sus compañeros debían haber pasado por ahí unos minutos antes y no había rastros de agua. Internamente maldijo el momento en que se ofreció a guardar las pelotas mientras daba los primeros pasos hacia las escaleras. Después de todo nada iba a lograr quedándose ahí.

Buscó los caminos menos transitados y cuando notó que solo le faltaba un piso para llegar a su acogedora sala común soltó un suspiro aliviado, solo debía cruzar un par de pasillos más y subir un tramo escaleras.

Miró a ambos lados antes de doblar y al no ver a nadie siguió caminado. De repente se sintió confiado, no sabía por qué se había asustado tanto. Ya casi llegaba cuando algo llamó su atención. Sobre una banca en un costado había una mochila abierta, junto a un par de libros y un extraño objeto que no reconocía. ¿Había ocurrido algo? Nadie en su sano juicio habría abandonado todas sus cosas en lugar así porque sí.

Tomó uno de los libros, primero leyó el título, "Guía de transformación, nivel superior", no le decía mucho, solo que pertenecía a algún alumno de su edad o mayor. Siguió hojeando en busca de un nombre, letras o dibujos que pudieran indicarle a quien pertenecía pero no había nada. Siguió con el objeto que no reconocía. Era como un pequeño reloj de arena en medio de un aro dorado. De alguna forma sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar pero no podía precisar dónde.

Arthur casi se desmaya cuando regresó a aquel pasillo, ahora sí que creía que alguna fuerza sobrenatural estaba confabulando en su contra. De todas las personas en ese castillo ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarlo justamente él?

Observo durante un par de segundos como hojeaba uno de sus libros mientras consideraba si era posible conseguir sus cosas de vuelta sin hablar con él. Pero no parecía posible.

Entonces pasó la única cosa peor, Alfred aun sin notar la presencia del mayor había tomado el gira tiempo, Arthur sintió que toda la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, no había notado que eso estaba ahí. Siempre lo llevaba en el cuello, solo se lo quitaba al ducharse e ir a dormir, no podía creer que había cometido un descuido así.

No quedaba opción, tendría que hablar.

-¡He! ¡Y deja eso ahí, es mío!- dijo intentando sonar lo más amenazador posible

-¡Oh! Así que era tuyo- se volteó y sonriendo le tendió el libro- deberías poner tu nombre en esto, si no hubieses vuelto no habría sabido a quien regresarlo

-¿De verdad crees que quiero que averigües mi nombre?

-Por la manera en que me espías yo diría que si

-¿Espiarte? ¿No te estarás dando demasiada importancia?-bromeó con un dejo de superioridad, ni él mismo sabia de donde había sacado el valor para decirlo.

-Considerando que siempre estas a donde voy y la forma que me miras, hay dos opciones, o me odias o te gusto

-Siguiendo tu misma línea lógica también podríamos asumir que tú eres quien me acosa.

Por unos segundos no hubo ningún ruido, solo se veían a los ojos fijamente, inmersos en sus pensamientos y el extraño giro que había dado la conversación. Aunque Arthur conservaba su semblante serio y frio, en su interior se libraba una batalla entre decirle todo en ese momento desperdiciando los últimos años de sufrimiento y correr de ahí antes de hacer algo idiota. Alfred por otro lado no estaba seguro de que estaba ocurriendo, por fin tenía la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con aquel extraño muchacho pero de alguna forma no lograba articular palabra alguna, solo seguía ahí observándolo como tonto.

-Como sea, tomaré esto-tiro del libro que sostenía el otro devolviéndolo a la realidad- y me iré… supongo que gracias

Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que disponía avanzó un par de pasos para recoger el resto de sus pertenencias y se marchó del lugar. Recién entonces Alfred atinó a moverse.

Eso había sido como menos extraño, simplemente desperdició su oportunidad, no le gustaba dejar las cosas inconclusas o huir como la capitana le había sugerido, tenía que llegar al fondo de eso, descubrir cuáles eran las intenciones de ese muchacho y aun así no había dicho nada, solo se quedó ahí parado. Decepcionado de sí mismo prosiguió su camino de vuelta al dormitorio.

Dentro de la sala común sus compañeros de equipo lo esperaban visiblemente preocupados de que se hubiese metido en algún problema de camino allí, no hubiese sido la primera vez después de todo. Sin embargo poco le importó, los tranquilizó diciendo que todo estaba bien y luego con la excusa de estar muy cansado para hablar subió a su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Pero no durmió inmediatamente, la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro, había algo sobre ese muchacho maldito que no encajaba y por alguna razón creía que tenía que ver con él.

Esa noche se prometió una cosa…no volvería a cometer semejante error, a la próxima oportunidad llegaría al fondo del asunto.

Amaneció en el castillo y un nuevo día dio inicio, durante todo el desayuno Alfred no dejó de mirar frenéticamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin a la espera de aquel extraño muchacho, pero la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonó y aun no se había aparecido. Tampoco se presentó al almuerzo ni a la cena de ese día, era evidente que lo estaba evitando.

Al salir de la práctica de Quidditch tenía la esperanza de volverlo a encontrar pero no hubo suerte. Y fue igual por lo que quedaba de la semana, Jones casi comenzaba a creer que se había marchado de la escuela o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo el sábado en la mañana pudo divisarlo entre la multitud que asistía al partido. Lo miraba contantemente de reojo, no parecía ir a desaparecer nuevamente. Solo disfrutaba del juego como el resto, celebraba los buenos tiros y también pareció molestarse cuando en su distracción envió una bludger en dirección contraria, realmente Alfred llegó a creer que había ido a animarlo, pero era una tontería, ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así en primer lugar?

"_Prométeme que no faltaras al partido"_

"_¿Realmente crees que sea buena idea que vaya?"_

"_No me importa, te necesito ahí Arthur"_

Esas palabras cruzaron por su mente sin mayor sentido, no sabía que significaban ni cuando las había oído, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que una de esas fuese su voz. Quizás se estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Concéntrate Alfred! ¡Esa bludger casi me bota!-se quejó la capitana haciéndolo volver a la realidad, si no ganaban estaría en graves problemas al final del partido.

Una vez la snitch fue atrapada tocó suelo y sin siquiera cambiarse de ropas salió en busca del misterioso chico. Como era de esperar abandonó el recinto nada más se había dado fin al juego. Para cuando Alfred pudo divisarlo volviendo al castillo ya le llevaba bastante ventaja. Sin embargo el menor era testarudo y no le importaba correr para poder alcanzarlo. Pronto se convirtió en una especie de carrera en que el mayor hacia todo lo posible por perder a su perseguidor. Finalmente en el séptimo piso miró hacia atrás y ya no había nadie, podía estar tranquilo.

Entrando a su cuarto notó algo raro, un pequeño ruido. Se dijo así mismo que no podía ser tan tonto como para caer en el mismo truco dos veces mientras tanteaba el aire. Una conocida sensación helada le indicó que si lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos y tiró de la capa de invisibilidad descubriendo al joven que lo seguía.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-hiciste ruido al entrar-soltó secamente, intentando desincentivarlo a preguntar algo más.

-Aun así, llevaba la capa… no tenías como saber siquiera que la tengo.

-No creo que estés en posición de interrogarme, tú fuiste el que se coló en mi dormitorio

-tengo preguntas y solo tú puedes darme respuestas, Arthur

El más bajo se quedó petrificado, tenía que ser un error, no podía saber su nombre. Había sido especialmente cuidadoso en que nadie lo averiguara, ni siquiera sus profesores lo sabían.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-con que si era…

-¿ACASO SOLO DIJISTE UN NOMBRE AL AZAR?- los ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas de la molestia.

-no exactamente… fue algo extraño que pasó hace un rato- con algo de timidez le relató la conversación que había escuchado en su mente, no estaba seguro de que fuese a creerle, a él mismo ya le costaba.

-no tiene sentido… no deberías recordar eso…

-¿quieres decir que si ocurrió?

-Sí y no… es complicado

-podría entenderlo si lo me lo explicas… vamos ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

-Tan solo podría condenarte a morir de una manera cruel y dolorosa… nada especial

Se miraban fijamente, ninguno queriendo ceder, intentando imponerse sobre el otro. Fue una larga y tediosa discusión, ni siquiera parecía tener sentido. Finalmente la curiosidad de Alfred pudo más que todo. Arthur estaba harto de discutir, de mantenerse alejado, de guardar secretos y sufrir en silencio.

-Está bien… te lo contaré todo… porque siempre que nos encontramos te quedo mirando… porque me niego a hablarte… porque pareces recordarme aunque eso no se supone que fuese así… ¿sabes lo que es esto?-le mostró el giratiempo esta vez sin descolgárselo del cuello

-el reloj que encontré ayer

-¡Además de eso, idiota!- todo su auto control había desaparecido rato atrás, ya ni siquiera le importaba gritarle- me permite volver al pasado y reescribir la historia… corregir errores

-no es posible, no hay magia capaz de alterar el tiempo

-no has estudiado mucho el tema ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con esto? ¿Qué hiciste tan grave que tuviste que regresar al pasado?

-…pues, hice que mataran a mi novio…-con una mano se aseguró de no estar llorando, la imagen de Alfred desvaneciéndose en sus brazos era demasiado para él- no podía dejarlo así… era mejor eliminar el momento en que nos conocimos, así nunca seria víctima de mi maldición.

-suena triste… pero aún no lo entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-realmente eres un idiota…-sonrió condescendiente- no importa, tampoco es como si fueses a recordarlo-sin decir más tomó nuevamente el pequeño reloj de arena entre sus dedos pero antes de poder dar el primer giro una mano lo detuvo.

-dame algo de crédito… no sé los detalles de lo que ocurrió, tampoco como me siento respecto a ti ahora, pero sí sé algo, esto seguirá ocurriendo… seguiré recordando cosas… seguiré buscándote sin saber por qué, no importa cuántas veces reescribas la historia, no puedes seguir huyendo del destino.

-si es lo que debo hacer para mantenerte a salvo lo haré

-por como yo lo veo, el que necesita ser salvado aquí eres tú… tienes suerte de que sea un héroe

-¡detenté!-bruscamente tiró del reloj de arena, la cadena se rompió y frente a sus ojos el objeto cayó, el vidrio impactó en el suelo y quedó hecho mil pedazos mientras una nube de polvo surgía de su interior- ¡No! ¡Noo!

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados se arrodilló y tomó uno de los pedazos entre sus dedos, se repetía que lo arreglaría, que todo estaría bien pero en el fondo sabía que era inútil. Todo su sufrimiento había sido en vano. En su mente resonaron aquellas palabras alguna vez aprendidas de algún libro de la biblioteca cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba.

"_Al romper un giratiempo la magia contenida en él se disipa y todos los cambios hechos se revierten"_

Lo que en resumidas cuentas quería decir que en cualquier momento estaría de vuelta en el bosque en medio de la tormenta, nuevamente con el cuerpo de inerte Alfred entre sus brazos, aun sin posibilidad de salvarlo, simplemente no era justo.

-No… no… por favor no…

-Arthur… Arthur…. Calma- escuchó aquella voz con tal claridad que le dio miedo, no sonaba como la de quien se aferra a la vida con su último aliento sino más bien confiada, sana, pero sobre todo preocupada. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos. La luz le hacía difícil distinguir algo aparte del color blanco. Pestañeo insistentemente hasta que las cosas comenzaron a tomar forma a su alrededor. Primero el techo alto de piedra… ¿acaso estaba dentro del castillo? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Solo entonces fue consiente que estaba tendido sobre algo mullido, él olor confirmó sus sospechas, se encontraba en la enfermería. Intentó incorporarse pero una mano lo detuvo.

-no deberías levantarte aun- aconsejó con seriedad aquella misma voz que había oído antes, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ¿podía ser realmente él? Levantó un poco la cabeza para verle la cara.

Casi no podía créelo, ahí sentado junto a su cama sosteniendo una de sus mano estaba Alfred, sano y salvo, sin siquiera rastros de heridas. Fue entonces cuando una triste y a la vez reconfortante idea cruzó su mente, quizás al romperse el giratiempo las cosas se habían quedado como estaban, quizás nada se había deshecho.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?

-Mi novio lleva inconsciente 3 días, ¿Dónde querías que estuviese?

-Espera… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¿No recuerdas nada? Estábamos en el bosque cuando un rayo te impactó mientras atendías a un unicornio

-¿Qué? No, fuiste el que… me di vuelta y vi una luz… estabas muerto…-un par de lágrimas hicieron sus aparición pero en ese momento no le importaban

-Quizás lo soñaste cuando estabas inconsciente porque el que estuvo a punto de dejar este mundo fuiste tú… ¡si no hubiese estado ahí para salvarte!

-¿eh?

-Casi no logro traerte aquí con vida hasta acá, fue una suerte que hubiese sangre de unicornio en el lugar… o que me hubieses mencionado que tenía poderes curativos…-su tono de voz iba aumentando con cada palabra al igual que la desesperación contenida en ellas.

-Siempre puedo contar en mi héroe para rescatarme- comentó dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, el otro no pudo evitar reír de buena gana.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así-susurró de repente para luego recuperar su alegría habitual.

-Alfred… ¿Sigues creyendo que es buena idea? Ya sabes… tú y yo… lo que pasó en el bosque quizás no fue tan grave pero aún queda lo de la maldición…

-Ya te lo dije, no me da miedo… aun si muero, no cambiaría el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos por nada.

Instintivamente el mayor se llevó la mano al pecho den busca del giratiempo pero este no estaba allí, sin embargo no le importó, Alfred tenía razón. No importaba como terminase su historia, disfrutarían su felicidad mientras durase.

_.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-._

_*Aparece detrás de un escudo* Lo siento, este capítulo probó ser un verdadero desafío para mi… para empezar la uni ha sido bastante pesada, además tenía varios posibles desenlaces para esto así que cada vez que se me ocurría algo lo escribía en lo que tuviese a mano y lo guardaba, al final terminé con una o dos versiones en cada uno de mis cuadernos y ninguna me dejaba contenta así que las mezclé y cuando lo tenía casi listo, mi compu se congeló y perdí más de la mitad. Después me tomó bastante superar la frustración y reescribirlo. Y por si fuera poco cuando al fin acabé se me fue el internet. Pero al fin aquí esta, espero les haya gustado, en serio lamento la demora, gracias por leer y ¡Hasta otro fic!_


End file.
